


Strawberries

by MythMagykFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagykFae/pseuds/MythMagykFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys and Wendy (with Charle) are away Erza invites Lucy on a mission, Little does the blonde know that its really a surprise getaway! Will they end up together? Lets find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Erza POV  
I am so nervous. I know I need to tell her though. If it continues as it is now I will become a liability on missions, and I would never know how she feels…

I sent the boys out on a request with help from Jellal and Master. Jellal, most think I am in love with him, the way I get flustered around him, our past. That isn’t why though, no I get nervous and flushed around him because he knows. He knows who I love and enjoys teasing me about it just as much as any brother would. He is so like a brother to me after everything we went through, he isn’t in love with anyone though. He thinks he doesn’t deserve love… one day I’ll find someone for him, someone who can make him see what I can’t, how much he is worth and that he deserves joy. I shake my head to clear it of such thoughts, first I need to find my own happiness.   
I look around, trying to find a certain blonde mage. I am going to invite her on a mission with me, though that’s not what we’ll really be doing. I can feel my face turning red as I think about my plans and the possible outcome I’m hoping for. I shake my head again, desperately trying to return to my normal pallor. I keep scanning the room for her. Then I see her and smile as my heart beats faster, “Lucy!”

Lucy POV  
“Lucy!” I hear a familiar voice call my name and spin on my barstool, shooting my Read Haired team mate a smile. She smiles back and I feel my heart skip a bit, She’s so beautiful, especially those rare smiles… She comes closer and I snap myself forcefully from that train of thought, after all she loves Jellal!

“Hey Erza, what’s up?” I ask, hoping no one sees past my act.

“Lucy, I came to ask if you would like to go on a mission with me as the others all seem to be out.”

I look at her and feel my smile grow wider. I was thinking about asking her the same, just to spend some time alone with her is always a treat. It’s hard to make happen between the guys and Wendy and Carla. All of our team mates are on their own requests though. “I’d love to Erza!”

She nods with a slight smile at me, “Wonderful, pack for a week, comfortable and dressy clothes as we will need to go to some fancier places at times while others we can simply relax. We should leave tomorrow morning or later tonight, whichever you prefer.”

I feel excitement take me over and try not to sound too eager, “Lets head out tonight then, it won’t take me long to pack and we’ll have more girl time that way!” I smile at her as she nods in agreement and head out to pack. I quickly finish my smoothie and run home to pack with Virgo’s help.

TIMESKIP TO TRAIN ERZA POV  
I arrive at the station early and purchase out tickets, then settle to wait for Lucy to arrive, I can only hope she like what I’ve planned and isn’t too upset over my deception. I turn as I hear my name called and a sheepish looking Lucy walking towards me.

“Lucy, you are rather early.” I say surprised and pleased. 

I try to suppress a smirk as she blushes and stutters an answer, maybe this will go well after all… “W-well I’m pretty excited to have some time a-al-alone with you s-so umm.”

I chuckle lightly and tap the seat next to me. “The train will be here in about half an hour. Let us relax until then. I bought us some pastries.” I pulled out a strawberry danish for her.

She took a bite and nearly groaned at the taste as a bright smile overtook her face. “This is delicious! Thank you   
Erza!”

I nod and take a bite of my own danish. “They are from that bakery we went to last month, I thought you make like them.”

She nods and turns the me, “You went all the way to the other side of Magnolia to get us pastries I like?” she is blushing and trying to hide is behind the pastry.

I simply nod with a satisfied smile at her reaction. The trip hasn’t even begun and it is already going well. If it   
keeps going like this maybe she’ll say yes, maybe I’ll get to k-ki- “Za, Erza! Helloooooo. Are you thinking of a certain blunette again?” I snap from my thoughts to see Lucy with slightly disappointed eyes but a teasing smile on her lips.

Why is she disappointed, is she sad thinking that I like Jellal? “Sorry Lucy, I am afraid I got lost in thought for a moment. I was not however thinking of Jellal. To be honest I think of him as a brother.” I want to make it clear to her that I am NOT interested in Jellal.

“A brother? Then why do you always blush around him?” She asks me curiously.

“Well, he knows who I DO like and teases me about it relentlessly… it gets me rather flustered.” I answer with heat rising to my cheeks.

She smiles and laughs, “Yep that sounds like a brother alright! Loke does the same thing to me.”  
I nod and we board the train that had just arrived, I am careful to keep the tickets concealed from her.

A few hours later we arrive at our destination and disembark the train, gathering our luggage. I lead Lucy towards the hotel I booked us and watch as she looks around in confusion, “So what’s the mission anyway? I mean we’re at a resort?”

I laugh a bit and look down at her, “Well I may have misled you. I believed we could do with a vacation and set one up.” 

She looked up at me in disbelief, “A vacation? Just us two on a random vacation?”

I smile at her and nod, “Yes I wanted to spend some downtime with you. We have a room for the week, all access passed to the hot springs, and a few other surprises.”

She looks at me with pure joy and jumps up, hugging me, “This is fantastic! Thank you Erza!”  
I laugh happily and walk in with her to our room, it is blue with cream trim. Two queen beds, tables with reading lamps, and an ensuite bathroom that has a Jacuzzi tub/shower combo. To say the least Lucy was extremely happy.  
We spent the entire week having fun, going to nice restaurants I knew she’d like and relaxing in the hot springs. We went shopping to bookstores, magic shops, and clothing stores too. The whole time I was flirting with Lucy and the most amazing part beyond having her to myself in romantic spots was that she’s been flirting back! Today is the last day of our trip and I intend to confess. I have everything set up, there is a meteor shower tonight, cliché yes, something she will enjoy, also yes. I found a perfect location and ordered catering. I also bought her a few   
surprises.

LUCY POV  
Hi Mama!  
It’s been a great week! The springs are heaven and spending so much time with my crush makes it even better! She’s been doing her version of flirting all week too, or I think that’s what it is… anyway I responded in kind. She has yet to let me pay for any meals, the room, or anything like that. I drew the line at our shopping sprees though. There is only one thing I really wanted that I couldn’t afford, I asked the shop lady to hold it for me for two weeks and I’d come back with the needed funds. After all it is Loke’s little brother, I can’t not get that key! When she learned I have Leo she graciously agreed.  
Overall the entire experience has been amazing, I think I may have a permanent blush though. I’m just sad that tomorrow we go home.

“Lucy, it is time to go!”

“Okay Erza!”

I’ve got to go Mama, it’s time to go have more fun with my crush. Love you!  
Your Daughter, Lucy

I quickly put the letter in my bag with the others and leave the room. Erza is waiting just outside the door with a courier bag I bought her a while back. No matter how many times I asked she wouldn’t tell me the plan for the day. “Ready Lucy?”

I nod, “Yep! Let’s head out.”

“I thought we could walk around town and say our goodbyes to our friends here while taking one last look through the shops, then stop for lunch in the Letters Café?” 

I smile brightly, “That sounds great Erza! I really wanted to talk to Izzy again before we leave.” 

Erza nods, clearly pleased with my reaction, “Yes I wanted to bid her and Janet farewell as well.” Janet is Izzy’s Fiancé. I nod and we head out, talking to many of the townsfolk who had come to like us over our stay, many were sad to see us go and asked us to visit sometime. We went through many shops, and I picked up the gift I had commissioned for her, giving it to Virgo to hide. Before we knew it, it was lunch time and we were seated in my favorite café in the town. The Letters Café, run by Izzy who took it over for her mother. Janet helps her run it now and has for a few years. The lovely couple have been together for about five years now and their wedding is six months.

“Lucy, Erza! It’s good to see you two!” A tall, curvaceous brunette with sparkling amethyst eyes came up to us.

“Hey Janet! It’s nice to see you too! Where’s your other half?” I say teasingly.

“Oh she’s around, comon let’s get you two to your table.” She said in her lilting voice, leading us to our favorite table. As we arrive in front of the bay window we see our usual table dressed up in a fancy blue and gold table cloth, red roses in a vase, and an envelope in the center of the table. Next to it all stood a grinning Blunette with green eyes. Izzy.

We look at the two in confusion, “Izzy, Janet, what is all this?” Erza asks.

Izzy replies in her bubbly tone, “Well you two have become dear friends to us and today is your last day here! We want to send you off with a bang so we set this up.” 

“Yeah, and there is a question we have for you both. Have a seat and open the envelope while we grab your food.”

We both nod and sit, thanking our friends. “They’re such a good couple!” I sigh as the two leave us, hands brushing as they talk.

“Indeed they are.” Erza replies.

I grab the envelope and gasp at its contents, showing my companion. “Erza, it’s a wedding invitation!”

She smiles as she reads it and nods, “I would like to attend, how about you Lucy?”

“OF COURSE I DO!” I near shout in my excitement, “We can go together, it’ll be so much fun!”

I immediately blush when I realize that what I said sounds like a date. I shyly look up at Erza to see her with a grin.  
“Yes we should.” I smile back at her as her own blush appears, our friends arrive with the food. We immediately give them our reply and offers of help if they need any to plan or set up beforehand. We all exchange lacrima contacts and they leave us with smiles and a 'Foods on the house.' Tossed over their shoulders. I swear I heard Izzy say something about ‘how long until they’re together’ to Janet.

We eat and go to the magic shop where I speak to the owner again about Leo Minor, then to the hotel, packing most of our stuff. Afterwards we take a long soak in the springs. About an hour to sunset we take a walk. We go to a local park and Erza leads me somewhere within. Just as the sun is setting we enter a clearing on a hilltop. The large tree has beautiful white lights strung through its branches. Nestled in its massive roots is a blanket with two large pillows on it. Between those is a candelabra, a picnic basket, and another large blanket. I can’t help but gasp in delight and look at her, she looks amazing lit by the sunset as she takes my hand and leads me to sit down with a massive blush.

“D-do you like it?” she asks nervously, blush still in place. I nod speechlessly as I look at our surroundings. It is beautiful, romantic, perfect.

I notice he is waiting for a verbal reply as well, “Erza it is amazing, I love it.”

She relaxes instantly and smiles. “I am glad.” With that she begins pulling out food from the basket. There is chicken parmesan, a shared favorite of ours, some good sake, fresh bread, and salad. The chicken and bread are warm while the salad and wine are chilled, she must have had the food delivered just moments before we arrived… she lights the candles and we dig in. I moan at the deliciousness, causing me to blush and Erza to laugh through her own blush. Halfway through our meal she points to the sky, “Lucy, look.” She says gently.

I tilt my head up and gasp in awe, hundreds of meteors are dashing across the sky leaving trails of glittering star dust behind them to mark their passage for mere seconds before fading. I smile and look to her, “This is fantastic Erza!” She nods and looks back up, holding one of my hands. 

We eat the rest of our meal watching the show in the sky. Once we finish she pulls my attention from the stars. "Lucy, I have a gift for you, and a question. The gift is to commemorate our trip here, as well as just to make you happy. The question, well it involves the future. It can wait a moment though.” She says seriously, looking into my eyes. 

I nod and smile, “Okay, I actually got you a gift for the same reasons!” I cheerfully inform her and call for Virgo silently. I wonder what the question is… Virgo gives me my gift for Erza and leaves quickly.

Erza pulls out a small box with golden ribbon on it, handing it to me with a confident smile. “Here Lucy, open yours first.”

I nod and take it, unwrapping it and opening the box to reveal… Leo Minor’s key! “Erza!” I gasp in surprise, looking at her with a teary smile before hugging her, “Thank you so much!”

“Of course, I know how much that key means to you, it is Loke’s brother correct?”

I nod and then shove her gift at her, putting the key on my keyring. “Your turn!” I say excitedly, I hope she likes it.

She unwraps it and smiles brightly at me, it is a katana engraved with star signs and protection runes. It works similarly to her armor in that it increases speed, defensive strength, and it can even hold some of her power and store it for emergency use. She weighs it in her hand and stands to give it a few swings, testing the feel of it and its magic. Before requiping it to her magical storage space and sitting by me again. I look at her nervously, “Lucy that sword is amazing, I have never wielded one like it, I love it. Thank you.” She says with sincerity.

I smile happily, I’m so glad she likes it! “So you had a question?”

Immediately she gets nervous, her mouth trying to form words repeatedly and failing before giving up and closing it. She is so red and flustered… could she be?...  
She pulls out a cake and opens the box, turning it towards me so I can see. It is a strawberry cheesecake, something we both love, but it is what is written on it that makes me tear up and tackle her in a hug. There surrounded by strawberries cut to look like hearts, is a message and an implied question, one I’d been dying to hear, ‘I Love You Lucy’ sits in fine cursive on the sweet confection.

I kiss her cheek, my own filling with blush as I pull back, “I- I love you t-too Erza.” And I do, before it was just a crush but over this past week, well, I fell hard. Her answering smile is dazzling. We pull our cushions together and cuddle up under the large blanket, spending the rest of the evening feeding each other confession cake and talking as we watched the stars. As we both got sleepy we packed up and headed to the inn, and just before we fell asleep cuddled on my bed we shared a gentle kiss.

ERZA POV  
YES! She said yes! The evening was magical so to speak and now I can call Lucy mine. I couldn’t be happier than I am in this moment, cuddling with the love of my life as she sleeps in my arms.  
I look at the Celestial mage holding me and smile before closing my eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep, content with my life.


End file.
